guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rising Suns
thumb|right|250px|Shortest route to where the recruits are located Overview Summary #Talk to three potential recruits in Zehlon Reach and convince them to join the Sunspears. #Talk to Morik in Zehlon Reach and ask him to join the Sunspears. #Talk to Dahni about Morik's dilemma. #Tell Morik that Dahni is leaving to join the Sunspears. #Talk to Ando and ask him to join the Sunspears. #Kill the beast threatening Ando's family. #Tell Ando that the threat is gone. #See Castellan Puuba for your reward. Obtained From :Castellan Puuba in the Sunspear Great Hall Requirements: :Jokanur Diggings (mission) :Nightfall character Reward :*1,000 XP :*100 Gold :*10 Sunspear Promotion Points :*1 Battle Commendation Dialogue (Castellan Puuba): :Good timing, . One of your duties as a Sunspear is helping bring in new recruits. I have a few good leads among the able-bodied men and women in the villages around the island, and I need someone I can trust to represent the Sunspears in a positive manner. Naturally, I thought of you. Here are the names of three young people in Zehlon Reach who would makes terrific Sunspears. See if you can enlist them. I've even taken the liberty of preparing a travel itinerary for you." ::''Accept: "Convince kids to leave home? I can do that."'' ::''Decline: "No thanks. I'm no recruiter!"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Morik): :"Gods, this village is boring. Sure, the corsairs come around, but toss 'm a little gold and they usually leave you alone...until they come back." "Sunspear? Me? I don't know. Dahni and I have talked about leaving to join the Sunspears, but I don't think I'm cut out for it. Not much call for fish tossing in the Sunspears. I doubt Dahni will be interested either. Not that she'd have any trouble. She usually beats me when we train. Of course, I'm holding back a little so I don't hurt her. Don't look at me like that, it's true!. Well, it used to be. I think she's holding back now. It's not my fault. I spend my days unloading fishing boats while she's off chasing irontooth drakes. But we're sort of together and I don't think she'll leave without me. You're welcome to try, though. She's right over there." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Dahni): :"Morik? He's the best. We're destined to be together. Why else would i stick around this village?" :"Morik said that? I've told him a hundred times he only loses because he's afraid of hurting me. The big lummox could be a great fighter if he got some decent training. He's just got no confidence. Honestly, as much as i love him I was getting ready to join the sunspears just to see if he would follow me. Since you're here, let's get it over with. Go tell Morik I've joined; he needs a good kick in the pants to get his life moving out of this little village. I'll grab my things and leave. Tell Morik he'd better make up his mind quick if he wants to go with me." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Morik): :"She's leaving? now? I guess I always expected this. But I really didn't think she'd leave so soon. Well, I can't let her go off on her own. Besides, she's right, we need to get out of this village. I hear stories about all these wondrous places, but all I ever see, day in and day out, is fish. I don't know if I'm good enough, but I suppose there's only one way to find out. I'll pack and leave with Dahni in the morning. You say you're looking for someone named Ando as well? Never heard of him.You might look around the swamp huts to the southwest." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Ando): :"I don't think I can take another day in this place. Would you stay here if you didn't have to? No. I didn't think so. I have to get out of here somehow!" :"So you came to get me out of this swamp? I'd love to explore the world, fight evil, and wear shiny bits, but I can't leave my family unprotected. These swamps have all kind of nasty critters. Most leave us alone, but lately a few have gotten bolder and attack anyone who comes near. The people here can't fight a mosquito, let alone something with big, pointy teeth. Well, I suppose if you could find where these things are coming from and take care of them, then I could let the village fend for itself while I go train. The beasts come from the south mostly. That would be the best place to look. Good luck. I've only fought one or two at a time. They're mean little critters!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Ando): :"You got all of them? Wow you Sunspears must be more powerful than I thought if you can take on a whole nest of them and survive. Maybe I could do the same with the training you've had. After that, I can come back and protect the village from anything. Okay, you got yourself a new recruit. I need to say goodbye to everyone and help them find someone to take my place while I'm gone, but I'll be there as soon as I can." Reward Dialogue :"You actually got all three to sign up? Impressive, I was only expecting one, maybe two, to join. You have a real knack for this. I'll have to keep that in mind." Followup :Re-enlist Rojis Walkthrough Speak to Morik first. He can be found in the same place as the merchant in the quest A Peaceful Solution given by Kohanu. Head over to Dahni and speak with her. Return to Morik to be told to head into the swamp huts. Ando can be found in the small village north of Jokanur Diggings, slightly south of Elder Belin. Head south towards Jokanur Diggings, exterminate the group of 5 Irontooth Drakes, then return to Ando to tell him they are dead. Once you have spoken to him, map travel back to the Sunspear Great Hall for you reward. Note: This might be a bug, but if you head from Jokanur Diggings, you'll encounter the drakes needed to enlist Ando. If you kill them, talk to him and the quest would be completed, skipping the earlier steps. Note: This quest may have been updated and the above shortcut now no longer seems to work. I did the quest on 9th feb 2007, and killing the drakes first showed "Quest Updated: Rising Suns" in the chat box, but did not update the quest in my log. The green "talk to me" icon did not appear above Ando's head until after I spoke to Morik and Dahni. As soon as I spoke to Ando the log updated, showing that I had killed the drake. Notes *This quest appears to have been added after the 30/11/2006 update. *Ando's dialogue stating "something with big, pointy teeth" could be referring to Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail when they're talking about the rabbit. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points